regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
One-Shots Solum: Episode 10
:Some time after One-Shots Solum: Episode 9 Recap Suspicious People Middle of the Afternoon in a dead-beat bar, the party of thieves are in the city of Falaror (pop ~90,000), north of Roseluck, West of the Elven Kingdom, East of the Red Desert. Felix starts to play his harp. A pair of city guards enter the bar, look around, then leave. The party are curious and follow the city guard. After 34 minutes the city guards arrive at a different bar, the Red Tavern, and don't come out. Locke, Jade, & Felix circle around to the back of the tavern while George & Switchblade stay at the front. Locke looks in the back door and sees the 2 city guards standing over a man on the ground with his hands up, being interrogated. Locke walks into the bar inconspicuously. George and Switchblade at the front see a person on the 2nd floor open a window and climb out. George & Switchblade starts to follow the person. The person is a human male unattractive young-adult. They follow him to a residence they have to knock to get inside. Switchblade stays outside the residence, and Locke backtracks back to the bar. Inside the bar the city guards are interrogating a man about the location of something & the location of his accomplice. The interrogated man claims ignorance. The 2 city guards leave, dragging the man out with them. Pair of Thieves Locke, Jade & Felix go out the front of the bar to meet up with George and he leads them back to the residence. Switchblade picks the lock on the door, and the party go inside, except Jade & Locke who stay outside. Inside 2 people walk up to the party and demand why they party are here. One of the people is the unattractive youth who climbed out of the inn. The party explain they followed them here, and their accomplice has been captured by the city guard. Locke offers to help out the 2 with their problems. The party are lead into a room out the back. The party are led to a table with a crystal orb on it, and the pair say that is the item the city guard were after. They say to the party that they need to get the orb north to the town of Zagora, since it is too hot right now in Falaror. The party agree to smuggle the orb out of the town and meet with the pair in 2 days in Zagora in exchange for half the profits from the sale. The party take the orb in a sack and head to Felix's house to talk about what they should do with the orb. They don't know any fences who could buy the item, so the party go along with the plan for now. The party head out the north gate of Falaror, with Jade is smuggling the orb. The walls to the city are 25 feet tall. Jade feels the orb glowing warm and glowing though the bag. There are 8 city guards at the north gate. The party retreat back to Felix's house. At his house the orb has cooled down and isn't glowing as much. The party assume the orb is trapped somehow, the further away from the wizard it was stolen from, the hotter & brighter it gets. The party decide to get a handcart and smuggle out the orb under some other items. They also consider smuggling the orb across the east bridge, before deciding on using the less-guarded south gate tomorrow morning. Evening Nonsense During the evening the party Locke goes to the Red Tavern, George goes back to the original bar, Switchblade goes to the cop bar. At the Cop Bar an intoxicated member of the City Guard sits across from Switchblade and tries to flirt with the 4 charisma thief. He introduces himself as Felraw, and Switchblade uses the alias Abigail. Felraw invites Switchblade back to the guard barracks with him, and she accepts. Switchblade arrives back at the barracks and finds there are 5 city guards already inside. The guards keep hitting on the uncomfortable Switchblade as she tries to get information out of them. Switchblade eventually loses a hand of the cardgame then flees the barracks as the City Guards laugh as she leaves. At the the Red Tavern Locke asks about what happened with the arrested man. No one knows the arrested thief, just he was arrested for stealing something. After failing to get to the upper floor of the tavern, Locke leaves to rest for the night. At he original bar George climbs the outside of the building to get to the upper floor, but finds an empty bedroom. George then gives up and also calls it a night. In the middle of the night at Felix's house, light from the orb wakes Jade up. Jade wakes up Felix. They open the floorboards and get the orb out and see the orb now has a red tint to it. They leave the orb overnight, but light some candles to disguise the glowing. The Smuggling Run Locke steals a hand cart from the front of a tavern and takes it back to Felix's house. The orb is glowing softly at the moment. The party hide the orb in the cart and Felix pulls it. The party then head towards the south gate. There are 5 City Guards at the gate. At the gate Locke & Switchblade get into a fight to distract the City Guards, while Felix pulls the cart though the gate with George & Jade. Locke & Switchblade flee from the City Guards. Felix, George & Jade easily get outside of Falaror. Outside the town they ditch the cart and Jade carries the magic orb in her backback. Locke & Switchblade head to the north gate and leave the Falaror that way. Mugging in Degan In the evening the whole party meets up in the unwalled village of Degan. During the day the party discover that the glowing is in a regular cycle of a couple of hours. The party don't have much money, so Jade goes to pickpocket someone, but accidentally cuts them instead of cutting off their purse. The woman calls out in alarm and Jade flees. 3 big brutes chase Jade and one tackles her to the ground. There is a crowd of 20 watching as 2 of the brutes are standing over Jade and one is sitting on her. Locke attacks the brute sitting on Jade. Jade gets out from under the brute. Locke kills one of the brutes. Jade kills one the brutes. The last brute retreats. Locke & Jade leave town to wait in the wilderness, accidentally leaving the magic orb behind. Switchbade, George, & Felix hear about the murders and go investigate. There are 2 village guard and the Captain of the Guard are at the crime scene. The Captain finds the magic orb. Felix goes over and claims the magic orb is his and some thieves had taken it. The Captain of the Guard asks Felix to come with him. After being interviewed in the guard house, the Captain of the Guard says he will try to find the thieves today, then tomorrow they can all head back to Falaror together. Felix plays along and agrees. The Captain locks the magic orb in a footlocker. At the inn George & Switchblade have been put up with the hay in the stables since they don't have money for rooms. Felix is given a bunkbed at the guardhouse to rest in. Robbing the Guardhouse It is night time when Locke & Jade sneak back into town and find George & Switchblade at the inn's barn. The party catch up on the current situation. The party then head over to the guardhouse. Switchblade tries to pick the lock to the guardhouse but fails and breaks her picks in the lock. The lock is jammed now. George climbs onto the roof of the guardhouse and inspects the chimney, but suspects it may be too small. Locke ties a rope around George, and George climbs down the chimney. Meanwhile Felix wakes up to hear weird noises on the roof, then hears a noise from the chimney. The Captain of the Guard also wakes up draws his sword and waits at the chimney. George comes down the chimney, covered with soot. He is immediately attacked by the Captain of the Guard, who also shout out loudly. Locke climbs down the chimney after George. Switchblade leaves because her player has to leave, but in character it is because she is fed up by the situation. The 2 village guards wakes up and get out of their beds and go for their spears and attack George & Locke. Felix joins the fights the village guard as well. George hits the Captain of the Guard hard, stunning him. A village guard then spears George unconscious. Felix takes out one of the guards. Locke kills the Captain of the Guard. Felix takes out the last guard. Lock stabilises George. Outside the guardhouse some villagers have woken up to all the sounds of combat. Felix gets his lockpicks and opens the lockbox and gets the orb out. The church bells in town start ringing in alarm. Locke changes into a guard uniform, then un-jams the lock with the real key, then orders the crowd to leave and everything is under control. The villagers don't recognise Locke, so call him out on his lies. Locke re locks the door. A creepy man wearing black robes walks towards the the guardhouse. Jade hits the the Black Wizard with her blowgun, the Black Wizard screams out in pain. The Black Wizard casts a lightning bolt at Jade, killing her brutally. Felix manage to break the window. Locke jumps out the window and runs. Felix delays to set the building on fire when the front door to the Guardhouse magically bursts open and the Wizard comes inside and throws magic missiles at Felix then casts Hold Person on him. Felix then is stabbed to death as the level 6 black wizard has a sadistic grin on his face. He then gets his magic orb back. A mob of 6 villagers catch up to Locke and he fights them off. Locke kills one villagers before he is killed. A few days later George wakes up and is put on trial. George claims he was there with Felix to fight off the thieves but was knocked out. George wins the trial so after a couple of weeks is let go. George then signs up to join the village guard. A few weeks later there is an earthquake and a light in the south-west. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes